Happiness
by The Wizard Of Wicked
Summary: Glinda was Happy, Fiyero was Happy, Elphaba seemed to be the only miserable one. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONE SHOT FOR NELLYTHEACTRESS!


**Hello fan-fiction! Today a star was born, NellytheActress! And a little while back I told her I would make her a story and well if I told you what kind of story that just ruin everything now wouldn't it? So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Wicked = not mine. This story goes against my shippings and everything else I usually write about, but this is for Nelly not me! **

There she sat, the Wicked Witch of the West. Too tired to work for what she believed in anymore, yet she kept on fighting. She kept working her butt off to help Animals she didn't even know, and all for what? Fatigue? Hunger? Hatred? Because that's what she got.

She couldn't sleep, not now. Not today. Not knowing that a certain event was taking place that she would've loved to attend, not that she ever admit to it.

She could hear the crowd cheering all the way in the woods. The just pronounced mister and misses Tiggular. Fiyero and Glinda.

No, the Captain of the Guard and 'her Goodness' were now husband and wife. A perfect fairytale ending for them.

Glinda was more than likely all dolled up, and Fiyero, looking like the player everyone saw him for.

But he wasn't, and Elphaba knew that. He was completely miserable. _'Not anymore.' _She reminded herself. '_He's married to Glinda, he has all he ever wanted.' _

Elphaba cursed under her breath as a tear dared to escape from her eye. So what if she had feelings for the prince? He was never in a million years going to even be civil with her. _'Well there was that one day… with the Lion Cub-' _

'_Elphaba stop it!' _Her own thoughts interjected. '_Not that girl, ring a bell? He has Glinda, they're both very happy, all their dreams are coming true.' _

Fireworks interrupted her mind. _'Go figure.' _Of course Glinda would go all out for her and Fiyero's wedding, there was probably doves and ice sculptures everywhere. '_And ice cream, Glinda loves ice cream.'_

She looked up at the sparklers in the sky. One pattern in particular caught her eye. Pink and green hearts.

'_Pink goes good with green…' _

Elphaba wished she could take it all back, from the moment she even thought about defying the Wizard, and gravity.

She wished she could've just taken the future she didn't want. _'You were with the Wizard, people would love you, you would still be with Glinda, you missed her wedding because you just had to be different.' _

She missed her life. Her friends, her sister, everything that ever mattered to her was gone. '_At least I'm helping Animals, at least I got to do that much.'_

She walked out of the forrest and into the open. That was the most risky task she had done that day. Elphaba got on her broom and soared into the smoke filled sky.

Glinda was glowing. Her elegant white, glittery, ball gown styled wedding dress was shimmering in the light. And Fiyero was by her side. She couldn't ask for anything more. Well she could.

_'Oh Elphie, if only you were here…' _Her thoughts trailed off. '_No Glinda, she decided her own fate, it's her own fault she's not here.' _

Fiyero turned to her and smiled. An actual, real smile. He had everything he could possibly ask for. Fame, fortune, perfect job, perfect wife.

'_Look at you Fiyero, you're happy, you're ecstatic, you're in love with Glinda, she's happy, you're happy, everyone's happy.' _And to think his happiness began the second he decided to stop searching for Elphaba, oh sorry, the Witch.

Glinda grinned in reply. He kissed her pink pastel colored lips, loving every second of it.

"You look simply beautiful tonight." He complimented her. She giggled. "You've said that already, a lot."

"Well because there's nothing else to say." He was right, she was stunning. A couple of men even admitted that they were jealous of him, and who wouldn't be?

His head turned towards the stars. _'So many to wish on.'_ He pondered, '_Yet nothing to wish for.'_

He looked towards the moon. So big and bold. '_Well except for that pesky black spot…' _He blinked twice. _'Black spot?' _

He looked to make sure no one was watching him. The coast was clear. He squinted at the moon, and his thoughts were correct.

It wasn't a black dot on the moon. It was a silhouette, of a girl, a girl he used to know, on a broom, wearing a ridiculous pointed hat. It was Elphaba. _'No.'_

'_It's the Witch.'_ He furrowed his brow. '_Its the Wicked Witch of the West.'_

He gave her one last look. '_Go, before they see you.' _He didn't want to deal with her on his wedding night.

Elphaba could've sworn she made out Fiyero in that crowd. '_Hi_.' She said in her head. '_Congratulations_.' And for that split second Elphaba was happy, because he was happy.

That happiness turned into terror as she heard a guard's shrill voice. "Look men! There, by the moon! It's the Witch."

She tried to fly away, she tried to go back to the forrest, heck she tried to leave Oz if she could make it. But the Gale Force's muskets were faster.

Elphaba felt a sharp, undesired pain where her heart was. It all clicked. She was dying.

She knew she had no time to think, no time to regret anything, so she did something that wouldn't matter in a couple of seconds, that wouldn't do harm to anybody.

"I love you Fiyero." She yelled the loudest she could. Elphaba lost control of her broom and slowly descended down to the ground.

Fiyero looked around. "Did you say something dearest?" He asked his wife.

She shook her head. "No, why?"

He couldn't put his finger on it, he shrugged. "I don't know, probably just my imagination… lets dance."

She placed her dainty hand into his strong one as they glided over to the dance floor, some of Glinda's sparkles shed in the process. Fiyero even had some glitter littered on him.

She looked into his dreamy blue eyes and sighed, a happy content sigh. This was was she wanted. She couldn't be happier. She was married to _Fiyero Tiggular._

A memory dazed her.

_"'I know, let's tell each other something we've never told anyone else before. I'll go first…_

_Fiyero and I are going to be married. Oh. My. Oz. "_

_"He asked you already?" _

_"Oh no he doesn't know yet" _

A coy smile graced her lips. "What?" Her husband chuckled.

"Nothing, I just remember dreaming that I was going to marry you." She blushed. He gave a lopsided smile before dipping her.

"I remember dreaming about marrying the most beautiful girl in all of Oz." He brought her back up. "And today my dreams came true."

'_Oz he's romantic.' _Her heart fluttered. "I love you Yero."

He pecked her cheek. "I love you too Glinda."

**Happy Birthday Nelly! I hope you enjoyed your story! **


End file.
